Generally stated, the present invention relates to orthopedic nasal devices and more particularly to a propping inlay insertable into the nose for aligning the nasal vertex and lifting the inwardly sunken nose.
It is well known that some persons suffer from a defect resulting from their nose having a tip which curves inwardly into the facial line, thus presenting an unaesthetic appearance.
This defect is caused by a short or damaged septum bone or by an extreme softness of the cartilage which forms a continuation of said bone and supports the lower extremity of the nose in the region of the tip of the nose. If this is the case the nostrils, i.e. the side walls of the nose, being pliable, the nose sinks toward the face bones in its tip region.
Some persons try to have this defect eliminated by surgery. This surgery is usually very expensive and in many cases does not have satisfactory results. Moreover, such plastic surgery ought to be performed by specialized and expert surgeons which in many countries are not yet very numerous.
The invention provides an economical and efficient device that avoids and eliminates the need for costly surgical interventions, a device available to persons wishing to get rid of this inconvenient sunken nose appearance in a practical and simple manner. The orthopedic device according to the present invention may be employed by the persons concerned without requiring any outside assistance.
The maxilla bones of the human skull extend a considerable portion into the region of the nose and form the hard nasal back wall. The human nose has two entrance passages called vertibules which are separated from one another by a bone known as the septum. This septum transgresses in its lower section into a soft certilage extension. Beyond the hard back wall, the nose cavity transits into the so-called nasal fossa extending over the palate.
The orthopedic device of the invention may abut against this hard back wall bounding the nasal cavity.